


No More Steps Back

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Other character mentioned - Freeform, Post Agents of SHIELD 100th Episode, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Post 100th Episode fic that I had to write.





	No More Steps Back

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So, while the 100 episode was amazing it felt a little lacking in Philinda, and so I decided to write this, and as I started to think about it an amazing idea came to me, and became this, so hope you like.

* * *

 

Half an hour has passed since Leo Fitz, and Jemma Simmons became husband and wife, and by some miracle the incredible forest that was created by fear still exists and so everyone is enjoying the incredible location for an incredible event.

As her leg was hurting, not that she would ever admit that, Melinda May has sat herself down on a fake rock, that feels incredibly real, and is just watching everything, and everyone, especially the three kids, for that’s what they will always be to her, who have changed so much since she first met them.

When the team came together Melinda only cared about one thing, protecting Phil Coulson, but over time Daisy, Fitz, and Simmons wormed their way into her heart, and became the family she never let herself believe she would have, and so seeing Fitz and Simmons get married, seeing the person Daisy has become feels Melinda with tremendous pride; motherly pride as while they all have their own mothers, she does consider all three of them to be her children.

Looking across the forest which is technically a room Melinda sees Daisy, Fitz, and Simmons dancing together, and judging by the way they are dancing it was clearly Daisy’s idea, and as she watches them Melinda can’t help but smile, just a little.

“That’s what I like to see.” The voice that Melinda knows better than any other says, and so she turns to see Phil Coulson.

“They’re happy. It’s good.” Melinda says, as Phil sits down next to her.

“Yeah, it is.” Phil says, smiling too, “Drink?” he asks, offering Melinda a bottle of Zima, and seeing the bottle Melinda just gives him a look, with a raised eyebrow, “It was Deke.” Phil explains, and Melinda realises that she should have known that, “He couldn’t get what I asked for, it was the best he could do.”

“We’ve drunk worse.” Melinda says, telling the complete truth, as she takes the Zima, and takes a drink, “What did you ask for?”

“Haig.” Phil answers, and as he does Melinda looks at him.

“You asked for Haig?” Melinda asks, knowing what the implication of that is.

“Yeah, I did.” Phil confirms, “When I was down there, with the rift, I realised something.” Phil admits, and once more Melinda just gives him a look, this time telling him to continue, “The last five years have been incredible, this team, this family, have given me so much.” Phil admits, “’But one of the best things has been, us.” Phil reveals, and as he does Melinda smiles softly, “Getting to be a team again, partners again, has incredible.” Phil admits.

“Yeah, it has.” Melinda confirms.

“I’m not ready to die Melinda, I’m not ready to leave you, I don’t want to.” Phil says, sounding sad, ad as he does Melinda reaches out and takes his hand, it being a simple gesture that means so much, and so, not letting go of Melinda’s hand, he turns to look at her, completely and leans closer, “I don’t know how much longer I have left, but I do know that I want to spend what time I have left with this team, especially you.” Phil reveals, “I want us to take a step forward.” He reveals.

“I want that too.” Melinda admits, “So much.” She says, for a few moments Melinda and Phil just look at each other, before they both start to lean in, but before their lips can meet they both hear,

“DAMN IT BOB, TOLD YOU WE WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE.” Being yelled by none other than Lance Hunter himself, who is walking in with Bobbi Morse, and hearing that both Melinda and Phil almost leap apart, like they’re two teenagers who have been caught, even though no one was looking at them.  

“Shut up Hunter. I wanted to make sure we weren’t being followed.” Bobbi explains.

“OMG!” Daisy yells, running forward and embracing them both.

“We should go say hello.” Phil realises.

“Yeah, we should.” Melinda says, standing up, but before she can walk away Phil squeezes her hand, which he is still holding.

“No steps back, not this time.” Phil says, being clear

“Not this time.” Melinda confirms, as Phil stands up and once he is the two of them walk over to where Bobbi and Hunter are congratulating Fitz and Simmons, only letting go of each other’s hands when they are close enough for the others to see.

* * *

 

A few hours have passed since Bobbi and Hunter’s arrival and ever since then everyone has been celebrating, with Bobbi and Hunter fitting in perfectly, and it being clear that everyone is glad to see them.

As it has gotten quite late everyone has started to head to bed, and the forest has turned back into a room, something which put a damper on the festivities. Having just finished cleaning up Melinda is heading to her room, and as she gets closer she sees Phil waiting outside, while trying to make it look like that’s not what he is doing.

As she gets close to Phil, and her door, Melinda gives him a look, clearly asking, ‘did you need something?’

“I thought we could continue our conversation.” Phil explains.

“I wanted that too, but you disappeared.” Melinda tells him.

“I had to talk to Bobbi and Hunter.” Phil admits, and once more Melinda just gives him a look, “They’re staying. We’re all wanted now, so there’s no harm.” Phil explains.

“Good.” Melinda says, knowing that that will make everyone happy, and will likely turn out to be a very good thing.

“I thought so.” Phil admits, taking a step forward, “Melinda, everything I said before Hunter showed up I meant, completely.” Phil reveals, “No more steps back, no more dancing around the truth, because the truth is you’re not just my best friend, not just my partner, or the one person I always trust. You’re my family, the love of my life, and no matter how short the life I have left is I want to spend every second with you.” Phil reveals.

Feeling amazed by Phil’s words Melinda can’t think of what to say, and so she just takes the steps that separate them and kisses him, and finally, twenty years in the making Phil Coulson and Melinda May share a real kiss, a kiss they’re isn’t just apart of a cover.

As Melinda and Phil kiss it quickly becomes clear that what is going on between them is so much more than a kiss, and so as the kiss becomes more passionate Melinda and Phil back into Melinda’s room neither noticing Daisy standing at the other end of the hall grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
